sWeeT dReaMz
by sTaRboLtZ4giRlZ
Summary: The Titans are facing their new villain. what will happen when this new villain entered the titans dream after they got into a fight? will they fall apart? RxS TxBB


**Title : Sweet dreamz**

**Pairings: Robin x Starfire and Beast Boy x Terra**

**Author : sTaRbolTz4giRlZ**

**My e-maiL : (please e-mail me sometimez)**

**Sweet dreamz**

**cHaPTeR 1 : wHo iZ neW ViLLaiN?**

**(The scene started with the view of Titans Tower zooming in a bit with the sound of jets.)**

**(Then came to view a white race track with a light blue background and a blue jet with a white strip which obviously belongs to Cyborg, and a green jet with a purple strip which belongs to Beast Boy, behind Cyborg's jet. )**

**(Came to view Cyborg and Beast Boy at the couch pressing the buttons of the controller)**

**Beast Boy : Come on, come on!**

**(Back to the TV, the blue jet crossed the finish line)**

**Cyborg : (while standing with a big grin and winning face) Oh yeah! I am now, and always will ( a shot of Cyborg with a gold crown, holding a trophy for winning a video game match and the sound of fans) be the champion!**

**Beast Boy : (with tears and holding a broken controller in his hands) Dude, how'd you do it?**

**Cyborg : It's simple bb, you just have to push the buttons harder.**

**Beast Boy : Dude, I already pushed it until it came through the other side (showing the broken controller)**

**(Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Terra came through the door)**

**Robin : Titans, trouble!**

**Opening theme song (sung in English)**

**(The Titans arrived at a local jewelry store with Robin riding the R-cycle, and the others in the T-car. The store had a broken window)**

**(The Titans came out of the T-car and Robin getting off the R-cycle and they all entered the jewelry store and examined the area)**

**Robin : Cyborg, see if we're not alone here.**

**(With that, Cyborg raised his arm and clicked a few times)**

**Cyborg : He's still here.**

**(Robin and the others reached a huge room and then someone wearing a blue and white striped pajama appeared in front of them holding a huge white jewel)**

**New Villain : Greeting Titans. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am sure that you do not know me, but rest assure, I know you…**

**Robin : I know enough that you're (Pointing at him) not getting away with the jewel (Puts his hand back).**

**Sand Man: Oh Robin, I am afraid that the Sand Man doesn't agree with you. For as you see, I have BIG plans for this (Showing them the jewel) jewel. I am going to use this to reflect my hypnotic trans all over the world until everyone falls asleep. And once they have awaken, they will all be under my control.**

**Beast Boy : So, you wanna be king or something ? That is soo old school.**

**Raven : Then why did 'you' act like that if you said it was old school ?**

**Beast Boy : That's cuz'… Hey!**

**Sand Man : Oh, I think I forgot to mention that I will get a bonus power from people's awaken sides which have no use ?**

**Cyborg : The only bonus (points at him) you'll be getting is a bonus of kick butt (punches his fist) from the Teen Titans!**

**Beast Boy : Yeah! Cuz' as long as we're around, you'll never win. Especially since you're dressed like a total dork. (this made him, Cyborg, and Terra holding their laughs)**

**Sand Man : Well, I think I can fix that. (Points a lazer gun at the ceiling, then shots a lazer and the ceiling collapsed and fell.)**

**Raven : (looking at the ceiling) Look out!**

**Starfire : EEEP!**

**Robin : Titans!**

**Beast Boy : Dudes! (he then turned into a turtle and then from the inside of his shell could be seen his worried eyes)**

**Cyborg : Watch it!**

**Terra : Uh-oh!**

**(Then a shot of rubbles and smokes falling down on them and cut to Robin)**

**Robin : (Pulling out his communicator) Titans, report. Is everyone alright?**

**Starfire's voice : I believe I am un-harmed.**

**Terra's voice : Other than the fact that we almost got smushed by a dork wearing pajamas, I'm cool.**

**Cyborg's voice : My scanners says I'm good.**

**Raven's voice : Peachy**

**Beast Boy : DUDES! We almost got smushed! And we can't find a way out! We're all going to die! ( Funny Beast Boy cartoon character )**

**Robin : Chill Beast Boy, now everyone try to find their way outside. I'll meet you there. Robin out. (Closes his communicator)**

**(Robin walked a few steps and stopped when he sees someone running in front of him. He immediately took his staff and then the sand Man appeared)**

**Sand Man : Well, well, if it isn't the leader of the Teen Titans. It is such a pity to see such talents wasted by working with your teammates. Tell me boy, why ?**

**Robin : it's none of your business! And don't EVER talk like that about my friends (points his staff at him)!**

**Sand Man : Friends ? Dear boy, how do you even know to be sure that they're really your friends ?**

**Robin : (With Suspicious) What ? This is useless, just hand the Jewel, NOW! (handing out his other hand)**

**Sand Man : Tsk, tsk. Now I see why your team mates wanted you out of the team.**

**(Robin was about to say something but Sand Man interrupted)**

**Sand Man : you see Robin, they don't like the idea of you leading the team and they always said you were bossy and so, they wanted you OUT.**

**And besides, do they obey every command ? no. and Starfire…**

**(Robin narrowed his mask)**

**Sand Man : She was just using you to be familiar with earth. She always thought you were easy to fool so she used you instead of the others. Besides, she isn't the person you think she is…**

**Robin : SHUT UP! ( he ran up to him and hit him with his staff) Hiya! (then sand man disappeared into a blue smoke)**

**Robin : (from up view, looking to the right then to the left) Huh?**

**(Cut to Starfire floating with a starbolt on her hand for light)**

**Starfire : Hello, is someone there ? Terra ? Beast Boy ? Cyborg ? Raven ? Robin ? sigh**

**( Then Sand Man appeared in front of her )**

**Starfire : ( Walked back a few steps ) EEP!**

**Sand Man : Do not be worried or afraid princess**


End file.
